


Possibility

by zulka



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka
Summary: Tooth met him first, crazy, funny, Jackson Overland Frost. Enter Elsa, graceful, reserved. It didn't seem like it could have gone anywhere. A High School AU told in drabbles. Jelsa.





	1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

1

It is middle school and Jackson Overland Frost is new, and Tooth remembers his unruly brown hair and brown eyes. She wonders then if she would have any other classes besides history with him. It is seventh grade and Jack is funny, a dork, and very cute.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

2

Tooth had always been her nickname, ever since she hit her face on the concrete and lost her two front teeth. Aster had made fun of her for the longest. Somehow the nickname stuck, though it never bothered her. She likes it the best when Jack calls her. It is eighth grade and she’s trying really hard not to fall for funny Jackson Overland Frost.

Jack is kind and immature sometimes. He likes to play pranks and gets in trouble with the teachers, and he sometimes has to go see the principal. All she can do is laugh at his jokes. Aster often gets annoyed with him. Astrid considers him a fool, and Hiccup is often in the middle. But Hiccup has always been shy and lacks self-confidence. It’s a shame really, because he’s really kind too. Sandy on the other hand is sometimes Jack’s accomplice, though not always.

High school is coming soon though, it looms on the horizon.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

3

Flynn, is just as bad as Jack. Pranks between them often get them into trouble. Tooth shakes her head at them and laughs. It is ninth grade and she has dyed her hair green, blue, and purple. It’s high school after all. There are little streaks of pink mixed with all the cool colors. She loves it.

When Jack sees her after the weekend, he comments, “Cool hair Tooth!”

She shrugs, “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Jack smiles and Tooth isn’t really sure how to feel. She feels lucky to be one of his close friends but if only she were _luckier_. 

“Yeah, well we should dye my hair too. How about white?”

She rolls her eyes at him, “I think platinum is the lightest we can get without your hair falling out.”

Jack laughs at that. “Well, at least I wouldn’t have to comb.”

She shoots him a look, “I don’t think bald agrees with you.”

“You’re right; I’ll lose all my admirers.” He’s joking. She knows. But there is still a twinge of jealousy in her insides.

Jack is cute. He might be a ninth grader, but he’s a cute ninth grader. Girls notice him, giggle, whisper,and point. Though he sometimes brings it up and brags about it to Flynn, who is also becoming popular, she knows that it’s not something that matters to Jack. Jack cares more about the fun, how many-pranks he can pull off before getting caught, and annoying the heck out of Aster and Astrid.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

4

Tooth and Jack dislike Honors biology. It’s mostly the teacher’s fault though. She’s terrible at teaching.It’s sad, Tooth thinks and she feels bad sometimes because Jack loves to prank and annoy the teacher. Often pulling jokes and commenting on her mistakes.

Honors Bio is not the only class they have together and during Chemistry class, Tooth decides Jack is crazy.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to blow up the school.” She mutters as she watches Jack pour another beaker full of clear liquid into the boiling mixture.

“I just wanna see what this is gonna do!” He is so excited and that is what Tooth loves about him. Jack is always excited about life.

She notices then that it starts bubbling dangerously, and she’s honestly afraid of melting something.

“Oh, come on Tooth!” Jack tells her laughing, “You really think they would give us dangerous stuff to mix? Besides, don’t you want to live dangerously?”

The intensity in his eyes make her cheeks color and to avoid his gaze she looks to the concoction and pales with dread. “I don’t want my face to melt!” and she turns the Bunsen burner off.

Jack pouts in disappointment.

She loves and hates chemistry. She hates it because it gives Jack a medium to be stupid and yet she loves it because of Jack’s stupid antics.

It is tenth grade and Tooth can’t help but notice that Jack is getting taller, and his face is getting more defined. He has beautiful bone structure. And his teeth, well he might be a prankster but no one can say that Jackson Overland Frost doesn’t take care of his teeth.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

It is second semester of tenth grade and her French class has a new student. Her name is Elsa Queen, she’s a transfer. She smiles at her and Elsa gives her a tentative smile in return. Tooth can tell she is rather shy.

Elsa gets an assigned seat on the opposite end of the room near Belle. Tooth thinks no more of her.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Jack bores easily in world history class and most often than not spends the time pestering Aster while Hiccup simply rolls his eyes telling him to ‘quit it.’ Today however, the new girl makes him stop briefly. He thinks she’s pretty but she seems really serious and slightly stuck-up. She sits next to Eep, who Jack wonders again how on earth she earned that nickname.

“Elsa,” he overhears her say to Eep and he quickly glances at her before turning to Hiccup to discuss the silver road.

“Jack, its Silk Road or Route, you’re gonna fail this quiz.” Hiccup tells him as he sighs and shakes his head. Jack can hear Aster laughing behind him.

“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever Bunny, like you did that well in the last one.”

Aster snorts, “Better than you.”

“By one point!” Jack counters.

“Like that matters, you both did horrible.” Aurora comments from Aster’s right.

“Hey I was close, I said silver. I mean I knew it started with an ‘S’!”

Aurora giggles and Jack smiles at her. “Well, next time maybe you should remember it ends with a K, too.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Hiccup tells her, “He might just put Sink Road.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” She tells him while Jack just pretends to look offended.

From across the room, Elsa turns to look at her classmates. The teacher pays them no mind as he writes on the board. She frowns slightly. She’s never liked class clowns, and she can tell that the brown haired boy qualifies as one.

“That’s Jack. He’s really funny. He’s smart too but he pretends not to be.” Eep tells her.

Elsa smiles at her. It has always been hard to make new friends for her and she was upset at having to move in the middle of the school year. But Eep seems very nice and funny, if a little over excited about everything.

“He seems like he might disrupt the class all the time.” She whispers.

Eep simply raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. “Nah.”

Elsa though, remains doubtful. Luckily their quiz, which the teacher allowed her to skip for the moment, took the rest of the period until the bell for lunch rang.

Eep asks if she would like to hang out with her and her friends. She gladly accepts, it’s not like she has anyone to go with after all, and she really does want to try and make new friends.

.

.

.

 


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Tooth looks over the crowd of students by standing on her tippy toes. There are times when she hates being short. But she spots Aster and Hiccup coming toward her. She tries to stop herself from frowning and tries to avoid asking where Jack is when they reach her.

“So what line are we joining today?” Astrid asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“I want a sandwich, so subconnect I guess.” Astrid frowns at Hiccup’s response but follows him nonetheless.

“I brought lunch.” Tooth tells Aster, who simply shrugs.

“I’m not hungry. Jack kept giving me and Aurora candy during history class.”

Tooth laughs.

“There was a new girl in our history class today.” Aster mumbles as they go to their regular table.

“Oh yeah! Blond, blue eyes and shy?” Tooth asks him as she sits across from him.

Aster nods.

“She’s in my French class too. Her name is Elsa, I think.”

“Something like that.”

Tooth smiles and teases Aster, all the while wondering if Jack is with Sandy and why they haven’t joined them.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Jack holds to his opinion that Elsa is a stick in the mud who doesn’t know how to have fun every time she shakes her head at him for whatever stupid answer or comment he has.

Then comes the stupid history project that pairs him up with her and Eep and Hercules. Not that he minds Hercules or Eep, but Elsa is a fun sucker and he can tell she’s not thrilled about it either.

Eep smiles wickedly at him and he grins back. He and Eep have pulled off some pretty neat pranks against Flynn. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.

And for the first time since she came into the class, he finally actually _looks_ at her and though he hates to admit it, Elsa is very beautiful. But she’s still a stick in the mud, and that is the most important thing. He huffs.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Elsa has become good friends with Belle and Aurora, both of whom ended up in her Honors English class. She still hangs out with Eep, Guy, Mulan, and Eric from time to time.

Elsa munches slowly on her pizza as she listens to Belle and her idea for their end of the year class project for their French class.

“I have a history project too.” Elsa tells her as they wait for Aurora to join them. “We have to do this mapping thing and do a powerpoint presentation about the impact of the Cold War in third world countries.”

Belle simply looks at her with a raised eyebrow, “Sounds like a lot of work.”

Elsa simply nods. “Is Aurora in your group?”

“No, they were assigned. I’m with Eep, Hercules and Jack.”

“Jackson Overland Frost?”

“You know him too?” Elsa looks at Belle with surprise.

“Not really, never had a class with him but some of the cheerleaders in my math class are always talking about him. One of the girls has a huge crush on him. Tooth from French class is one of his friends.”

“Is he super popular?”

“Well, in a way. I mean you know who Jack is because: A, you think he’s cute or B, you’ve heard about one of his pranks.”

Elsa nods in understanding. It makes a lot of sense, except the part about him being cute.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

It takes Elsa six days of working with Jack to admit that he might be a little bit cute. She does admit that he has a wonderful smile and is quite surprised that he can sit still.

“I told you he was smart.” Eep tells her as they leave their history class one day. “He has to be to pull all those crazy pranks.” She reasons.

Elsa smiles at her and laughs. “I’m surprised.”

Eep simply grins at her.

.

.

.

.

 


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

“Maybe she was a queen in some other life or something. She’s so serious all the time. I should play a prank on her.” Jack tells Sandy as they make their way to their regular lunch table.

Sandy simply looks at him and shakes his head in dismay.

“Oh come on!” Jack has half a mind to do it but Sandy only frowns at him and tells him to not even think about it.

“Fine.” He grumbles. “But I have to do something. She needs to loosen up.”

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Tooth thinks nothing of Elsa, except that she’s very smart and graceful. Her hair is always in a slightly messy French braid that is always over her shoulder. She and Belle are the best students in her French class, and the teacher loves them.

So when she sees her talking with Jack one day after school she’s slightly shocked. Jack has never mentioned her except in passing, and anything related to her is so brief she never gave it a second thought.

But she can see Elsa is giving Jack a look that clearly says, “You’re an idiot.” And the situation gives her mixed feelings.

Jack simply shakes his head at Elsa and placing his palm over her face, softly shoves her head back.

Tooth hears Elsa’s yell of ‘Hey!’ as Jack turns to run away laughing at her. “Smile!” he shouts to her.

And Tooth doesn’t miss the twinkle in his eyes, even though Elsa does.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Meeting at Eep’s house is an adventure. Eep’s parents are crazy and Jack briefly wonders if Eep is actually her real name. Maybe he got it wrong this whole time. Her home also reminds him of his godparents.

“Jackson!” Elsa’s voice snaps him from his thoughts and he gives her a sheepish smile.

Hercules is laughing from the couch across him. He says, “Elsa’s been calling your name for a few minutes now.”

“Planning another awesome prank?” Eep asks from her place near the coffee table. “Flynn got us bad last week.”

Jack narrows his eyes and rubs his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. “Seriously,” he says. “But I know just how to get him.”

Eep grins at him and they high five. Hercules smiles at them and Elsa simply shakes her head.

Elsa makes no comment. But she’s been surprised to find herself not as annoyed as before and even smiling at some of Jack’s antics. Not that she will ever admit it. No, Never.

“Great,” she tells him and he looks at her with surprise written all over his face. Her next words however, make him deflate. “Now about the powerpoint?”

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

Jack has come to realize a few things that make him uncomfortable. For lunch today, he does not join his friends and goes out to sit on the bleachers near the Football field. He thinks a visit to his godparents is in order.

He can hear a few girls giggling and he sighs. The prank on Flynn went great and he tries to bask in that knowledge. Because the other things make his stomach twist and knot. He knows he shouldn’t run away from it. It would make his godmother disappointed, but he can’t help it.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

He has Elsa’s number due to the history project. He calls her one Saturday morning because his mom is lost and he honestly cannot find her house.

“Jack?”

“I’m lost.” He tells her. Elsa is one of those things that make him uncomfortable.

“Where are you?”

“Citrus?”

“Keep going forward until you reach Terra Cotta then turn right on Aruba. I’ll be outside.”

It’s the first time they meet at her house and he realizes he had her pegged all wrong. His idea that she needs to enjoy life however, still holds.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

Tooth tries to not notice the difference in Jack and finds it awkward and slightly painful when she finds out he’s dating Jasmine. Astrid notices though and things get complicated.

“You like him?”

Tooth gives her a weak nod and a weak laugh. “Weird huh?”

Astrid frowns. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Tooth knows that Astrid is a go-getter. What Astrid wants, she gets. She’s always been a hard-worker and very diligent. She’s smart too.

“I don’t know. I mean…I just wanted to assume that maybe…just…I don’t know.” It’s embarrassing to say so she won’t say it.

“Silly little thing.” Tooth mutters in the end and Astrid gives her a sad look.

Jack is dating Jasmine. It’s a fact.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

Elsa thinks that she and Belle are overachievers. They are going to make a French dish for their end of the year project. Aurora will be their taster and she is quite excited. Elsa has never tried cooking and she’s slightly apprehensive about having it turn out ugly and tasteless but she knows you should always take a chance. It’s one of her new goals for the year, to take chances. To do things she normally does not.

At break, as she discusses with Belle what exactly they are going to make, Aurora comes running with stars in her eyes. “Phillip asked me out! I can’t believe it! I’m so happy! Oh! And guess what! Jack is dating Jasmine!”

Belle congratulates her; she knows Phillip has always had a crush on Aurora.

Elsa smiles for her friend, she’s never met Phillip, though she’s seen him in passing. As for Jasmine, she has no idea who that is.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

Jack isn’t sure why he said yes to dating Jasmine and he thinks that part of it has to do with finding out Tooth likes him. He feels like he should apologize to her. He’s being a jerk, he knows. His godmother told him as much.

He comments it to Sandy, who only shakes his head and tells him that he has no control over Tooth’s feelings. “But maybe you should still talk to her.”

He echoes the same thing his godparents told him. But he’s afraid. Tooth is his friend.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

Jasmine is pretty and…and… _and…_ Jack really has no clue. She’s smart and sassy, so _damn sassy_ and…Jack knows that he doesn’t like her, not like that. She’s cool and he tries. He knows he truly is a jerk then.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

Elsa finds him by chance at the store one evening. “Hello Jackson” and he knows that she calls him by his first name on purpose. He’s actually surprised that she spoke with him and for a moment he forgets about that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. She’s wearing a deep blue tank top and black shorts.

He clears his throat, “Hey Elsa.” He’s in the little girls section with his little sister running around. The look she gives him is strange and he grins at her and fidgets a bit. “Sister’s birthday is coming up, we’re gonna have a big birthday party. You wanna come?”

He’s extremely shocked when she says,“Sure.”

.

.

. 


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

There is a difference now that Jack is dating Jasmine. Tooth feels silly for thinking that there are still two more years of high school and when Jack and Jasmine end up breaking up after two months, she can’t help but feel extremely happy.

At Jack’s little sister’s party though, she’s surprised to find Elsa Queen, but when she sees Eep and Hercules she dismisses her worry. She does wonder then, when the history project is going to end. When she asks Aster about it, she discovers it’s been two weeks since Jack’s group presented.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

Though Elsa has some friends who are friends with Jack, she does not consider Jack a friend. Jack is simply a classmate who can, on occasion, be funny. Jack is an acquaintance and nothing more.

So when she randomly sees him at Mickey D’s with his little sister, she can’t help but feel awkward. Often her other friends are there whenever Jack is present and so she doesn’t have to worry about making conversation. She can count on one hand the times she’s interacted with Jack alone and one of those times had him shoving her face.

“I know you!” Anna says from behind her. “You’re Elsa’s friend!”

Startled Elsa looks at her younger sister and quickly corrects her, “He’s in my class.”

Jack smiles at them. “Hey!”

Elsa has come to realize that Jack is always cheerful and there are times when she wants him to frown.

“You were at my party! You’re so pretty!” Elsa is surprised with Jack’s little sister and her blunt honesty.

“Pippa!” Jack tries to shush her but Pippa won’t stop talking. “You wanna sit with us? We’re waiting for birdy!”

Elsa smiles looking confused and is about to decline but Anna cheerfully says, “Sure!”

There are times when Elsa thinks that Anna does certain things on purpose.

Jack interrupts her thoughts and says, “Our godmother, names Aimee, but Pippa calls her birdy.”

Elsa still smiles and looks confused.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

Jack finds himself by the bleachers again. It is a cloudy day and he thinks back on the hug Tooth gave him, tight, _lingering._ Astrid has been giving him a weird look for a while and he has no clue why.

He doesn’t understand why things are so messy. He doesn’t feel like he gave Tooth any ideas. If he flirts, he flirts with everyone.

“You’re not smiling for once.”

Turning he sees Elsa staring at him with a raised brow and a smug smirk.

“You wanna see me cry?” he asks, a grin forming on his lips.

“I just always wondered if your mouth could frown.”

Jack snorts in laughter. “I think you’re jealous that my smile is prettier.”

“As if,” she begins but Jack cuts her off.

“Even my frown is sexy.”

Elsa splutters, lost for a comeback for a moment.

Eventually when the bell rings signaling the next class, she is surprised to find she spent her lunch talking with Jack.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

The end of the school year is coming closer, the first trial for their French dessert is good and Aurora is very impressed. “This is really good! Can I take some to Phillip?”

Belle nods, “Yeah. Next time we are going to try for that main dish.”

“I really like that the teacher let us choose recipes from other French speaking countries too.” Elsa tells them as she washes the dishes they used.

“When are you guys gonna present?” Aurora asks as she prepares some to take to Phillip.

“I think Monday since we have French third period and Monday is finals block for 1st and 3rd and 5th.” Belle tells her.

“So are you guys going to cook it at night or are you going to get up early in the morning?”

“Night.” Both Elsa and Belle reply.

“There won’t be time in the morning.” Elsa tells her. “We thought about it but we’d have to get up really early.”

Aurora nods, “Yeah. I personally like to sleep in. If you guys need help let me know.”

Elsa and Belle look at each other before grinning. “Oh don’t worry, Rose, we’ll call you! We are gonna need all the help we can get.”

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

.

Jack tries to stop thinking but can’t. It is lunch and school is ending in three weeks.

“Have you picked your classes for next year?” Hiccup asks him in between bites of his pizza.

“Yeah, AP English and Composition, Physics, Spanish 3 and I don’t know what else.”

“Did you finish with P.E?”

“Nope. Gonna take that in the summer.”

“That’s gross.” Aster tells him. “Summer is hot. I’m gonna take it for zero period next year.”

“What about you Tooth?”

“I go see my counselor today but I think I will continue to take Drama, probably Pre-Calc, French 3 and I’m still not sure about the rest.”

“What?! Tooth we should take AP Bio, I heard Ms. D teaches that too!”

Tooth laughs at Jack. “No! You’re evil! She sucks but I feel bad for her.”

“AP Chem?” He taunts.

“Are you trying to give me gray hairs?!” She replies looking horrified.

Tooth is dear to Jack. She’s one of his best friends. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He told that much to Aimee. He spoke with Sandy about it. Has he ever given signs that he is interested? Sandy had looked at him and said, “You’re a flirt. You flirt with everything. Even rocks.” Afterward, Jack decided not to worry. He would remain as he is. After all, acting different would hurt her just as much.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

Tooth is unsure about confessing herself to Jack. She knows things like these destroy friendships. She doesn’t want that. She prefers to keep Jack as a friend than to lose him because she likes him, or so she thinks. She’s actually not sure.

Though she noticed Jack distancing himself, she assumed it was because of Jasmine and after the breakup he probably wanted some time alone or something. She doesn’t want to think about it and perhaps if she ignores it, it’ll go away.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

.

Elsa is surprised to find that she enjoys her conversations with Jack. One day at lunch, she tells him of her French project as they sit on the bleachers.

“You cook?”

“No, but it’s fun.”

“I can cook.” He tells her as he twirls a pencil in his hand. “I make mac & cheese and grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“Anyone can make mac & cheese!”

“No.” He answers with a serious expression. “Mac & Cheese is an art. Pippa loves my mac & cheese and I’m not talking about the box version. There’s no Kraft box in my house.”

Elsa chuckles because she can tell that he is _very_ serious about this.

“I’m serious. It has to be the right consistency. My mac & cheese is so cheesy. It’s delicious. Mac & Cheese just has to be cheesy you know, otherwise it’s not mac & cheese. I make damn good peanut butter and jelly sandwiches too.”

“Let me guess,” Elsa begins, “Your grilled cheese sandwiches are just as amazing.”

“Of course! Pippa loves my grilled cheese sandwiches. Those are very cheesy too.”

“You know I don’t believe you,” and perhaps she’s teasing him because she likes to fluster him about simple things like mac & cheese.

“Oh no,” Jack begins in mock seriousness, “you did not just question my ability to cook. Once you taste my mac & cheese there is no going back. I question your ability to make a French dessert.”

Elsa rolls her eyes, “My dessert is delicious and it turned out quite fine. Just watch, once you taste it, you’re going to be asking me for more.”

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

.

Jack doesn’t really know how he ended up walking to the school entrance with Elsa after their last class of the day.

“I can’t believe we got an A in the history project.” She tells him in disbelief.

“You thought I was dumb cause I’m a prankster?” He asks casually, already knowing the answer.

There are a few beats of silence before she finally responds.

“Not completely…I just questioned your priorities.” She tells him shyly and Jack can tell she’s a little bit embarrassed.

“Well…I’ll have you know that I’m in the top 10 of our class.”

Elsa stops abruptly and looks at him, shock written all over her face. She recovers quickly though and continues walking.

Jack tries to cover his smug smile.

“That’s…great” She tells him at length.

A few more seconds of silence and she finally says, “I’m sorry.”

Jack stops and looks at her confused, “For what?”

“Just…assuming that you…you know…were a troublemaker.” She’s not looking at him at all and though she stops walking, Jack can tell she would like to make a run for it.

“Well, it’s not like I’m in the top three,” he tells her. “I’m like number 8 or something. You’re probably in the top three. No big deal. Besides, I thought you were stuck up.”

She finally looks at him then and gives a weak nod. “Well, Belle is valedictorian. I have transfer credits, so I really don’t know where I stand. But being 8, you know. That’s good.” She starts walking again and Jack follows her. But her pace is quicker now and Jack wonders if he shouldn’t have mentioned how he thought she was stuck-up.

“Umm…I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” She tells him quickly before making a run for the school gates.

Jack stops and frowns. Maybe he really shouldn’t have said anything.

.

.

.


	29. Chapter 29

.

.

.

At break Jack speaks with Sandy about Elsa. Sandy’s simple response is “Ask her and apologize.”

Jack rolls his eyes. He never intended to hurt her feelings. Sandy simply shrugs.

.

.

.


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

.

After world history class he catches up to her as she’s leaving the room with Eep.

“Hey,” he calls after her. His palms are sweaty.

“Hey Jack.” Eep responds cheerfully. Elsa however, simply smiles at him.

“Umm…Can I…” He stops awkwardly unsure how to continue.

Eep looks at him and then at Elsa before understanding dawns on her. “Oh…well…I have to meet Ariel. I’ll see you later Elsa.”

Jack winces when Eep gives him a crooked grin. The last thing he needs are rumors.

“Umm wanna walk to the quad?” He asks her softly. He can tell she’s about to refuse and before she can do so, he abruptly says, “I’m sorry!”

He doesn’t shout it out loud but a few people near them turn to look at them.

Elsa gives him a puzzled look. “For what?”

“You know, for saying you were stuck-up.”

Elsa looks away then and begins walking. Jack is unsure if he should follow her or not and decides to do so anyway but keeps a few steps behind.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t.” He isn’t sure why he wants her to forgive him if he did hurt her feelings.

“It’s not something that has to do with you.” She begins softly and he can see that she’s leading them to the quad after all. “I was very nervous about starting school in the middle of a term, and I often have a hard time making friends. A lot of the time, most people think I’m stuck up and a bitch. I really don’t know how to change that impression.”

Jack is silent for a moment. He runs a hand through his hair. “Oh.” And he wants to hit himself for that answer.

“Well, you’re not.”

Elsa raises a brow at him and he chuckles. “I mean, I know you know that you aren’t. But I mean that I know that you aren’t and people know that you are not like that and if they get to know you then they will know as well. I know you’re cool. And you and I, we’re friends!”

Elsa isn’t sure if she should laugh or not at his rambling explanation. Instead she smiles and nods and tells herself that being Jackson’s friend wouldn’t be that bad. “Yeah, we are friends.”

Jack’s smile is blinding and he gives her a one arm hug. “I’m still sexier.” He tells her with a laugh.

“Oh, I know. You’re in a league of your own. The mirror must break when you look into it.”

Jack bursts out laughing. “Well, nothing can handle how awesome I am.”

.

.

.


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

.

 

As Jack prepares Pippa some mac & cheese, he can’t help but think back to Elsa. He keeps ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he talks to her.

“Jack I’m hungry!”

“Okay, I’m almost done.” He tells her with a smile. He can’t help but feel proud. But his thoughts return to Elsa Queen. This time however, he can’t help but keep smiling.

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

.

“Baby, I love you.” Flynn says and Tooth laughs at him.

Rapunzel shakes her head at him in slight embarrassment, her cheeks are tinted pink.

“What?” Flynn asks as he looks at the book in his hands. “That’s what he said!”

“Trust me Romeo, you are no Fabio.” Astrid tells him as she drinks her Coke.

“Okay, how did we end up reading lines from Harlequin?” Aster asks in disgust.

“That’s not even a line in a Harlequin!” All eyes turn to Hiccup who blushes bright red. “Not that I’ve read any but…but…I mean Giselle is always reading it and...oh nevermind.”

“I’m not blonde but I totally have the physique to be on the cover.” Flynn states somewhat proudly.

“Wait…was Fabio on Harlequin covers? Cause I feel like he wasn’t.” Tooth says as she dabs her breadstick into her marinara sauce.

“Wait! Giselle reads Harlequin?” Rapunzel asks Hiccup above everyone else’s voices.

“Not Harlequin, but she reads a lot of romance books.” Hiccup answers.

“What I would like to know is whose book that is.” Aster tells everyone. He has been trying to avoid becoming a part of this conversation.

“You hang out a lot with Giselle.” Astrid tells Hiccup, who only shrugs.

“She’s in all my classes. We’re good friends.”

“More than friends I would say.” Flynn gives him a smirk and a wink.

Astrid almost chokes on her coke.

“Really?” Tooth looks at Hiccup in awe.

“Noo! She has the biggest crush on Edward! OH-crap. I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Hiccup shakes his head and covers his face with his hand. “Please don’t say anything.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t. But did you know that Robert likes her?” Rapunzel tells him with a wide smile.

“Why are we talking about this?!” Aster shouts, making everyone go quiet. “Who cares!”

“Ehh…”

“Let’s go back to our book.”

“NO! Let’s not go back to the book. I don’t want to hear about Hunter the Pirate or whatever it’s called.” Aster responds.

“It’s the Pirate Hunter.” Flynn corrects him.

“What? Couldn’t get a date so you’re resorting to Harlequin?” a mocking voice says from behind Flynn.

He turns to see Jack with a smirk on his face. “Well, took you long enough to join us. Is the school that big that you got lost on the way?”

Jack scoffs as he sits next to Aster. “Lunch line was long.” He mumbles as he takes a bite of his chicken sandwich.

“Likely story,” Flynn mutters

“Had to stay behind in class to make up some quizzes.” Jack tells him.

“Isn’t it kind of late now though?” Jack looks at Hiccup and shakes his head.

“No, because the grades haven’t been entered and plus they still need to enter the grade for the final and all the other assignments.”

“It’s like the last chance you have to turn in anything.” Rapunzel tells him.

“He stared at her with hooded eyes—“

“SHUT UP!”

Jack stares between Aster and Flynn, the latter snickering as he continues to read.

Rapunzel’s face is turning so red.

“Say how much you want—“

“NOO!”

“Okay! That’s enough. I don’t wanna hear about—“

Jack continues to eat, watching his friends in amusement and across the quad he finds Elsa Queen walking with Belle and when she notices him, she gives him a small wave.

.

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

.

 

As his sister helps him prepare peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on Sunday night, he thinks about how he’s torn about summer. He’s looking forward to it but at the same time he’s not. He knows that starting junior year might not be the same. That while he and Elsa are friends now, come junior year they might be strangers. He feels uneasy at how uncomfortable that thought makes him feel.

“Jack! That’s too much rice crispies!”

Startled he looks down to the mountain of rice crispies that is now covering his slice of bread.

“Sorry.” He tells his little sister who simply glares at him.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

.

Monday, after third period Jack finds himself facing Elsa Queen. It is lunch and she’s holding a small bowl.

“So…” He begins as he eyes the spoon she’s holding.

Elsa isn’t sure why she feels she need to prove that her dessert is really good. Really, it shouldn’t matter. But she thinks it has to do with Jack being so cocky about everything.

It is a very hot day and so instead of heading to the bleachers like they usually do, they sit in front of his third period class.

It is finals week and for a brief moment he doesn’t want the school year to end.

The dessert is surprisingly good and before he realizes it, he’s finished the entire thing.

Elsa is looking at him with a triumphant smirk.

“Well,” He begins with a mischievous twinkle in his eye but before he can say anything else she flicks his forehead and says, “I’m onto you Jackson Overland Frost. I know you loved it.” And walks away.

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

.

During their world history final, Jack can’t help but sneak glances at Elsa. This would be the last class he has with her and he’s not sure if he’s even going to have classes with her next year.

He sighs loudly and Hiccup turns to look at him but he simply pretends to be checking his answers on the scantron against the test. He completely misses Elsa looking at him.

After the history final she waits a bit and feels silly for timing her exit with his.

“So what’d you think?” He asks as they walk out together.

“Not that bad.” She answers as they head to the quad.

“Summer plans?” He’s heading to the line for subwconnect and he knows that she will soon go in the opposite direction to join her friends.

“Summer school, actually. I want to get the health requirement out of the way and I decided to also take the computer animation elective they offer.”

“Oh, cool. I took the graphic design class with Mr. Genie. He teaches the animation class too. He’s fun. I think you’ll like him…maybe.” He adds and smiles on an afterthought. “No hanging out with Belle or Aurora?”

“They are going away on trips. Aurora is going to see her aunts and Belle is going to France. Are _you_ coming to summer school?”

He looks at her and nods enthusiastically, making her shoot him a strange look.

“P.E” he says.

“I don’t see how that’s exciting.” She tells him.

He simply laughs. It’s not the class he’s happy about.

.

.

.


	36. Chapter 36

.

.

.

Summer begins with him and Pippa spending a week at their godparents’ house.

The funny thing is that he’s always felt more at home with Aimee and North than with his father or mother.

Breakfast that free Monday morning begins with pancakes and all kinds of berries.

“Did you tell that girl Jack?” Aimee asks as she sips on her black coffee.

He shakes his head and averts his gaze.

But Aimee says nothing, and soon Pippa and North join them at the table.

He looks at his godmother then, but all he sees is happiness at seeing Pippa dig into her pancakes.

She’s always let him make his own mistakes. Sometimes he loves her for it and sometimes he hates her for it.

.

.

.


	37. Chapter 37

.

.

.

The start of summer school goes horrible for Rapunzel and Jack finds her sitting on the bleachers looking very dejected.

“What’s wrong cabbage?”

She laughs a little at his nickname. “Stop it! Nothing, I’m okay.” She lies.

He narrows his eyes with mock suspicion. “I don’t believe it. Wanna know why? Because I, Jack, am the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes!”

Rapunzel hits him on the arm, “Oh shut up! I’m okay, really. You have PE?” she asks noticing his P.E uniform.

“Just finished, they had us run the whole period, almost.”

“I can tell. You stink!”

“Awww,” he says pretending to look hurt before trying to pull her into a bear hug.

Rapunzel laughs as she pushes him away, “You smell! No!” and for a moment she forgets exactly why she’s sad. Jack’s always been good at cheering people up.

“What are you taking?” Jack asks out of curiosity as he leans back, he wasn’t aware Rapunzel was taking any summer classes.

“I decided to take the animation class, to get rid of my electives. I wanna take the AP Art History class next year.”

“I thought you were going to take the AP Drawing class or whatever.”

“I am.” She answers looking at the field. Jack can tell she’s getting sad again.

“Let’s go grab something to eat, I’m starving,” he tells her trying to distract her, “plus it’s hot out here.”

Rapunzel nods, smiling. She grabs her messenger bag and they walk back to the main quad.As they pass by one of the history classrooms she remembers why she’s so sad in the first place, as sitting on a table in the main quad is none other than Flynn, sticking his tongue down Vanessa Sula’s throat.

“On second thought, I’m not really hungry Jack. I’m just gonna head home.” If she sticks around any longer Jack will definitely see her cry.

“Oh, are you sure? I mean—“

“Yeah, Positive. Plus I just remembered I’m going shopping with my mom. See you tomorrow!” She’s in such a hurry to leave and Jack can only wave goodbye at her as she takes off.

“Okay then.”

.

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

.

.

.

Tooth finds that she is extremely bored during the beginning of summer vacation. She has almost two months to be bored. It sucks that most of her friends are taking summer school and she thinks that maybe she should have taken a class too. 

The door to her room opens and her mom steps in. “Honey, have you looked at the books your dad brought?”

She sighs and stares at the SAT books on her desk. “Yes.” She tells her, even though she really hasn’t.

“Well, remember that we signed you up for SAT classes and they start next week. Your dad will be driving you.”

“Okay, thanks Mom.” She sits up when her mom leaves and stares at the books. She had completely forgotten about that. 

Taking her phone out she stares at her messages. She can text anyone but she always ends up texting Jack first for anything.

**ready for SAT?**

Her phone _dings_ a few seconds later.

**_Nope. Forgot. lol what is that again?_ **

She rolls her eyes, smiles and replies. 

**dork.**

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 39

.

.

.

“So how is your animation class going?” Anna asks her one day when she accompanies her mom to pick her up.

“Good. I'm getting the hang of the software.” Elsa answers.

“Great! I can’t wait to take it when I come to high school too.”

“Calm down you’re barely in seventh grade.” Elsa teases and Anna pouts.

“I’m going to be in eighth grade next year! Anyway,” Anna begins, “my birthday is coming up and mom and I were talking and I wanna have a party at the bowling alley!”

“That’s going to be fun.”

“Yeah isn’t it?! So I was thinking that you can invite that boy! You know, your friend.”

Elsa frowns, “What boy?”

“You know the one with the cute little sister!”

“You mean Jack?”

Anna nods, “Was that his name? Well, I want to invite her but I don’t think they would let her come by herself. I told her I would invite her to my party! I have an invite ready and everything!”

Elsa furrows her brows, “Oh Okay. I’ll tell him. But I actually haven’t seen him at school.”

“Is he taking a class? Do you know where he lives? I don’t want her to think I forgot about her!”

Elsa smiles as her sister freaks out, “I think P.E. and don’t worry, I’ll find him and let him know.”

.

.

.


	40. Chapter 40

.

.

.

Summer for Astrid means camping trips and going hiking almost everyday with her family, it means going to the lake and kayaking. It also means spending more time with Hiccup because his dad and her parents are friends and they are neighbors. They have been neighbors for a very long time now.

As she prepares her back pack for their trip her phone beeps.

Hiccup:  
**Won’t be coming camping. My mom is back.**

She stops what she's doing and stares at her phone and then quickly replies. **What?**

**My mom is back I’ll call you later.**

Astrid is the only one from their group that knows about Hiccup and his mom and how she left one day. Everyone else thinks his parents are divorced. She figures that in a way they are.

 **ok** she replies and suddenly camping doesn’t seem that fun anymore.

.

.

.


	41. Chapter 41

.

.

.

It is the second week of summer school and Jack regrets taking P.E with the ninety to a hundred degree weather. The only good thing about it, is that on really hot days they don’t really do much but stay inside the gym. It is on one of these days that Coach Phil calls him over.

“Hey kid,” he begins and Jack isn’t sure if he’s in trouble or not. Normally, it’s trouble that always calls. “Ever thought about joining track or cross country?”

It was definitely not what he was expecting. “Umm, not really.” He answers.

“Well, I think you should, you don’t run kid, you fly. I think either team would benefit with your addition. Plus it will look good on your college application. Think about it and let me know.”

“Okay.” He says and walks away. He knows his parents would approve, but he’s not sure if he wants to. Instead of texting his parents, he texts his godparents with the news.

.

.

.


	42. Chapter 42

.

.

.

“How do you do that?” someone asks her in amazement one day in computer animation class and Elsa turns to find a brunette girl looking at her computer screen.

“Well…” she begins but isn’t sure how to continue, “I just play around with it. I find it easier to try simple things first in order to understand all the tools and stuff.”

The girl is nodding at her, “Okay yeah. I wanted to make a tree but it’s not going well. It’s taking forever to render. I’m Rapunzel by the way. What’s your name?”

“Elsa, nice to meet you.”

“Do you think you can help me?” Rapunzel’s eyes are bright and huge and bloodshot.

Elsa smiles and nods. “Sure!”

.

.

.


	43. Chapter 43

.

.

.

  
“Hey Blondie,” the voice makes Rapunzel freeze.

“Uhh…oh…hey Flynn.” she says as she turns to look at him.

Vanessa is hanging from his arm and she tries her best to go for nonchalance but fails miserably.

“Everything okay Blondie?” he’s frowning and Vanessa is giving her a dark look.

“Yup. Everything is great! Couldn’t be better. Gotta go! Bye Flynn.”

As she leaves she hears Vanessa murmur, “Why do you call her blondie? She’s a brunette.”

.

.

.


	44. Chapter 44

.

.

.

Elsa is on her way to health class when there’s a commotion by the P.E. locker rooms. Girls and boys are running out, all in various state of undress, including a shirtless Jackson Overland Frost, with P.E shorts hanging on his hips. He seems to be arguing with one of the coaches, arm gesturing wildly.

“It was a stink bomb!” someone yells but she’s not paying attention because at that moment Jack has turned away and is walking angrily in her direction. His eyes widen when he sees her. She tries hard not to stare and when she feels her face begin to burn she gives him an awkward wave and walks away briskly.

.

.

.


	45. Chapter 45

.

.

.

Giselle loves her job. But she can’t help but think that the day needs more excitement. Then Hiccup walks in with his dad and a woman. 

“Hi! Welcome to Swirl!”

Hiccup cringes. “Hi Giselle.”He had forgotten she was working that day.

“Are you okay?” she whispers. Later, he ends up telling her everything.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos!


	46. Chapter 46

.

.

.

 

Tooth  
Wanna go to the arcade?

Rapunzel:   
When?

Tooth:   
Friday at 3

Rapunzel:   
Who else is coming?

Tooth:   
Everyone

Rapunzel:   
Great! I need to beat Jack at air hockey!;p

Tooth:   
No one beats jack at air hockey

Rapunzel:   
Im gonna b the next champion!

Tooth:   
lol smh

.

.

.


	47. Chapter 47

.

.

.

Jack has not seen Elsa since summer school started. It has been very disappointing. The only time he saw her was when he has half naked, which was a bit embarrassing but not really because he could have sworn she started blushing. He would have gone after her and ditched the rest of his class but he had just been sent to see the Vice Principal. Either way, what he needs to do is plan revenge on Flynn for the stink bomb. Or maybe he should thank him.

His phone beeps and he stares at the message.

_Tooth_

He feels his stomach drop, he will not deny that the situation still makes him feel uneasy.

“I will break you little man!”Jack looks up from his phone to see his little sister standing by his door pointing a finger in his direction.

“Prepare yourself!”

He looks at her confused, “Whaa—“ and a water balloon hits him right in the face and then another and another. 

“Pippa!” he yells but she only cackles and runs away. He then realizes with dismay that his phone is wet.

.

.

.


	48. Chapter 48

.

.

.

Friday afternoon finds everybody at the arcade with Astrid and Tooth cheering Rapunzel on.

“Best 3 out of 3!” she tells Jack as they begin their air hockey match.

“Give it up cabbage you’re gonna lose!” Jack taunts as he scores the first score of the game.

“Dammit!” Rapunzel yells.

“Keep it down.” Hiccup tells her, “There’s impressionable kids around.”

But she ignores him and lets out a shout of joy as she scores.

“The loser buys pizza tonight!” Rapunzel tells him.

“All right! Get your money ready cabbage!” Jack is grinning ear to ear.He scores another goal and it’s game over. “4-1” he tells her.

Rapunzel 0, Jack 1.

“I still have a chance! I will wipe that smug look off your face Frost!” Rapunzel declares as she pays for another round.

Aster smirks and looks at Hiccup, as he says with a shrug “Hey, free food tonight.”

Hiccup smiles and leans back, this whole time he has been ignoring Astrid’s pointed looks.

.

.

.


	49. Chapter 49

.

.

.

Elsa wakes up one week before summer school ends to find an envelope outside her door. She opens it to find a card in Anna’s writing.

Your Mission: _Speak with Jack Overland Frost_

Objective: _Invite his sister to my party_

Deadline: _You have one week to accomplish this_

_I expect your official report on my desk by the end of the week._

She shakes her head.

Anna doesn’t even have a desk.

.

.

.


	50. Chapter 50

.

.

.

Astrid finds herself worried over the fact that Hiccup has not called her to talk about the mom issue, plus he ignored her at the arcade. Though she and Hiccup are not necessarily best friends officially, she likes to think that they are unofficial best friends to an extent and that he’d talk to her about his mom.

.

.

.


	51. Chapter 51

.

.

.

 

Elsa stares at her phone for the fifth time. She has never really texted Jack and she’s a bit disappointed over the fact that the one time she does, he does not respond.

“I’m glad school is coming to a finish.” Rapunzel mumbles next to her.

Elsa puts her phone away trying to push away the twinge of disappointment since beside from the time near the P.E lockers she hasn’t seen Jack, and nods. “Yeah. It went by fast.”

Rapunzel groans and puts her head down. “Tell me about it. Though not fast enough on some days. You wouldn’t happen to have a pool would you?”

Elsa raises a brow and smiles knowing where Rapunzel is going with this. “No. I wish.”

“Elsa, we need a friend with apool,” and they both laugh. 

.

.

.


	52. Chapter 52

.

.

.

Jack yawns as he heads to the main quad after P.E. He decided to take up Coach Phil’s offer and join the track team. He’s exhausted and decides that when he gets home he will take a very long nap. As he crosses the quad to head to the main entrance he notices Elsa coming toward him.

“Hey!” he says and he feels disappointment roll over him at the fact that summer school is almost over and he didn’t really hang out with her.

She gives him a small smile. “Hello Jackson.” She’s not sure if she should tell him about the texts or not and decides that she won’t. If he doesn’t want to talk to her that’s fine.

“Haven’t seen you for a while. How are you? How are your classes?”

“I’m doing well, and they’re more fun than P.E.” she smirks before continuing, “Listen, my sister sent this to your sister.”

Jack gives her a surprised look as he takes the envelope. “Can I open it or does Pippa have to open it?”

“You can open it,” and Jack can tell that she’s a bit uncomfortable around him. He frowns because he thought they were past that.

“Oh! She’s having a party. Pippa will be so excited, tell your sister thanks!”

Elsa nods and isn’t sure what else to say but she finds she really wants to continue talking to him even if he doesn’t want to respond to her texts. “So do you think your mom will let her come?”

“I’m sure, that weekend we’re with our godparents so there shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll probably have to come with her though. Hope that’s not an issue.”

“No, not at all, Anna imagined you would have to.” She fidgets with the strap of her backpack, unsure of what else to say, “I’ll see you later then.”

“Wait! Umm My friends and I are going to the arcade tomorrow do you want to come? I’ll be fun. Do you play air hockey?”

“I don’t know. I promised my sister we would go shopping.”

Jack’s face falls, “Oh, okay. Well, if you and your sister want to stop by after let me know. We’ll be there for a bit and then we’ll go grab pizza.”

She’s about to reply and say no but Jack groans and shakes his head. “My phone’s broken, it’s been broken for a while so you can’t really contact me. So umm, we’re meeting at 3 if you want to come. Just show up.”

Elsa nods slowly and feels relieved. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah. Great!”

.

.

.


	53. Chapter 53

.

.

.

Tooth stares at her SAT book and vocabulary cards. She can’t stop thinking about her recent talk with Astrid. She lets out a groan of frustration. She’s not sure if she’s ready to be honest with herself. It isn’t like Jack is the only boy. Closing her books, she decides to go make a few snacks in order to not think about it. Perhaps the fact that Jack’s phone has been broken has helped a bit. At least she can’t text him about random things all the time.

Astrid’s advice is to get out there, to be brave. Bitting her lip she takes her phone and texts Rapunzel and Astrid to schedule a get-together.

.

.

.


	54. Chapter 54

.

.

.

 

The rest of summer school goes by in a blur and Rapunzel is very glad that she will not have to see Flynn and Vanessa until late August. As she closes her locker for the last time that month she sighs.

So what if Flynn is dating Vanessa? She’ll get over it. She has plenty of things to look forward to this summer and once school starts she’ll have plenty of art classes to keep her distracted. She’ll forget Flynn. As the sadness begins to brew again, she sighs and tells herself that she will get over it.

.

.

.


	55. Chapter 55

.

.

.

Elsa isn’t sure what to wear and the more she thinks about it, the more silly she feels. She was glad when she found out Jack’s phone was broken, it meant he wasn’t ignoring her. He simply never got her texts.

“Elsa hurry up!” Anna exclaims as she bursts into her room. “Get dressed!”

“I’m going. Besides, we still have two hours before we leave for the bowling alley! What?” Anna is giving her a suspicious look.

“Just wear anything, you always look pretty! Unless you’re trying to impress someone?” Anna has a brow raised and a sly smile pulling at her lips.

“NO! Of course not!”

She laughs then and starts bouncing around her room. “Yes you do! You think Jack is cute don’t you? You _like_ him!”

“Anna that’s nonsense, I don’t know Jack that well.”

“Okay fine. But, and this is the important thing, do you _think_ he’s cute?”

Elsa frowns and exhales.

“Well…”

“Okay fine. I think he’s cute!” she finally admits and Anna shrieks in delight.

“He _is_ cute you know.” Anna says as she sighs dreamily. “Okay, wear one of your pretty dresses! I don’t care if you look better than me! We are going to get you a boyfriend!” she declares, fist pumping in the air.

Elsa looks at her horrified, the gleam in Anna’s eyes is making her nervous. “Anna! Don’t do something crazy!”

But Anna simply cackles and runs out the room. 

.

.

.


	56. Chapter 56

.

.

.

“Jackie!! Jackie!! Jackie!”

“Stop jumping on the bed Pippa!”

“I’m going to Anna’s party!!!”

“Stop jumping on the bed! And put Marie down. She’s going to scratch you.”

“Marie and I are blanchin',” she stops jumping and points her finger at Jack, “girl we blanchin' I live up in a mansion.”

Jack tries his hardest not to laugh.

“Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants Jackie! Yeah!”

Jack doubles over in laughter. Catching his breath he says, “Okay hurry up, Aimee’s waiting for us in the car.”

Pippa gives him her brightest smile and jumps off his bed, Marie screeching in her arms as she runs downstairs.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song from gravity falls. which pippa watches and loves


	57. Chapter 57

.

.

.

Anna finds herself unable to keep still as she waits for her friends to arrive. The food is already set up in their reserved side of the bowling alley. She’s completely elated and excited over her birthday, seeing her friends and the presents that the day will bring.

She sighs as Elsa comes to sit by her. “I told you the dress was fine, why did you change?”

Elsa shoots her a glare, “I am not trying to impress anyone. Besides these shorts are fine.”

“Sure you’re not.” And Elsa hates the way she drags the word out.

“I’m not!”

Anna gives her a wink and walks away, she can see Jack, his sister, and a woman at the entrance. She’s a bit disappointed her friends are not early but squaring her shoulders and giving Elsa a wicked smile she goes to meet him halfway.

“Hi Anna!” Pippa greets her excitedly as she looks around, “I’ve never gone bowling before!” She exclaims before pulling on the woman’s hand as she points around.

“It’s really fun.” She tells her before turning to Jack. “Hey Jack.”

“Hi Anna.” And Jack can’t help but feel a bit out of place. He has never really interacted with Elsa’s sister. He’s trying to find his footing and the sly smile she’s giving him makes him a bit nervous. She then turns to his godmother and says hello.

That snaps him out of his thoughts as he turns to introduce her. “Anna this is our godmother, Aimee.”

“Good Afternoon.” Aimee responds and Anna feels a bit intimidated by the woman.

“Will you be joining us?” she asks regardless.

“No, I’m simply dropping them off.” Anna nods in understanding and watches as Aimee tells Jack to let her know when the party is over, and kneeling kisses Pippa who simply says, “bye Birdy.”

Anna is amazed by the fact that the woman’s bright red lipstick doesn’t leave a mark on Pippa’s cheek.

“So…” she begins as she watches the woman leave, “we have pizza, wings and soda,” she continues as she leads them to their reserved spot, walking directly to the small table where Elsa is. “You can eat all you want!”

“Yummy!” Pippa cheers as she waves to Elsa who gives her a small smile. “I love pizza!”

“Don’t eat too much,” Jack warns her. “Or else you’ll get sick.”

“I know Jackie,” and inwardly he groans.

“Jackie?” Anna says and Jack sneaks a glance at Elsa who looks amused.

“He’s my Jackie.” Pippa declares as she serves herself a slice of pizza.

“Aww.” Anna coos before her attention is diverted to the entrance and the people coming in. Soon she’s skipping away, waving animatedly. 

“Those are her friends.” Elsa tells Jack. 

“Sit down Jackie. Eat pizza with me.” 

He grabs a plate and a slice, but he’s not that hungry. Elsa shifts in her seat, unsure on what to say and finally she settles for a summer question. “Any big summer plans?”

“Our dad is taking us to Disneyland.” Pippa answers before Jack can say anything.

“That sounds fun.”

Pippa nods, “I love Disneyland. Do you like Disneyland? Do you want to come with us?”

“Huh?” Elsa is taken aback and she glances at Jack who busies himself by shoving the pizza into his mouth.

Looking at her brother Pippa smiles and turning to Elsa she says, “I think you make my brother nervous because you’re so pretty.”

Jack chokes.

.

.

.


	58. Chapter 58

.

.

.

Elsa's eyes widen when Jack can't stop coughing.

"Jackie!" Pippa cries as she stands on her seat and begins patting his back.

Elsa runs to his side, "Are you okay?" as she pours water into a cup.

Jack nods weakly, as he clears his throat. "I'm okay," he rasps and gratefully takes the cup Elsa offers. He drinks it in one go and then turns to glare at Pippa. "I think you should start bowling. Now.” He tells her.

"Awww, but Elsa hasn't said if she wants to come with us to Disneyland. Anna can come too Elsa.”

Elsa feels her blush return, remembering Pippa's earlier statement. "I'll think about it.”

"Our dad can talk to your parents." She insists.

"Oookaaay, let's go get your shoes." Jack intervenes and gives Elsa an apologetic look. She watches them leave and sits down again. She doesn't want to read too much into it. Just because his sister wants her to go doesn't necessary mean Jack wants her there, right? Or that he thinks she’s pretty?

"Where's Pippa?" Anna asks as she approaches Elsa. She and her friends are scattered on the other two tables. "Jack took her to get her bowling shoes.”

“Ok, send her over when they come back. We're making teams! You and Jack can be in one too. I'll set up the names!”

"No-that's not-“

"Oh come on Elsa!" Anna gives her a wide grin before turning to go and catching Jack walking back, she shouts "You and Elsa are a team!”

“Cool." He answers giving Elsa a thumbs up.

"You and the pretty girl, you're happy aren't you Jackie?" Pippa whispers, making him flush red.

"You should keep quiet." he tells her, hoping to avoid more embarrassing moments. "You almost killed me.”

"It's your own fault for not answering." She counters as they reach Anna.

"Alright!" Anna begins, "I'll take Pippa on my team and you and Elsa are a team okay?”

"Sounds good to me." Jack answers before looking at Elsa who is looking disapprovingly at her sister.

"This is gonna be amazing!" Anna tells them as she begins setting up their names on the screen, “So, Jack, do you have a girlfriend?”

The question, which is asked quite casually as if they had been talking about their favorite ice cream flavor, makes Jack stutter out a “What?"

But Pippa instantly answers. "No he doesn't. Do you want to date him? He's available." Her smile is quite proud as she says this, looking from Jack to Anna and then Elsa.

"Hey!" and he can feel his face begin to burn in embarrassment, _again._

Anna sniggers as she turns to look at him and then at Pippa, "I can tell you and I are gonna be great.”

Pippa's response is a wide grin.

Jack groans as he hides his face in his hands.

"He was dating this girl but they broke up." Pippa continues."So he's free.”

"Oh. See Elsa, I told you!" and Elsa's face flushes crimson and she looks away, missing the way Jack turns to look at her.

"Just ignore her." Elsa tells Jack but she isn't looking at him.

He laughs then and feels relieved, "No problem. Ignore Pippa too." He says and she finally meets his eyes, cheeks still red, but she smiles.

“Hey! No fair!" Anna interjects.

"Oh Anna!" Pippa calls as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Do you want to come to Disneyland with us?”

"Disney!" Anna shrieks, forgetting completely about the screen as she turns to Pippa and then Elsa. "Yes! Right Elsa?”

"I don't know Anna, we have to ask Mom and Dad.”

"Our dad won't mind." Pippa tells them, "Right Jack?”

Jack nods, "He really won’t."

Anna looks at Elsa imploringly and she finally concedes. "Fine. I’ll ask.”

"Yes!" Anna fist pumps. "Now let's get started!”

.

.

.


	59. Chapter 59

.

.

.

Though it was awkward at first, Elsa finds herself relaxing and soon she’s sitting next to Jack sharing a bowl of hot wings.

“No more pizza for you?” she teases him.

“Nope.” He answers, “I can still feel it in my nose.”

She scrunches her face in distaste and he laughs. “Worst feeling ever,” she tells him.

“Yup. As bad as throw up coming out your nose.”

“Ewww!” she says as she laughs, “That’s disgusting, it feels terrible. I had food poisoning once and…” she trails off as she shakes her head.

“That’s terrible, that’s like the ultimate betrayal.” He says solemnly as he dips his wing in ranch.

“By food.” Elsa adds as she gives him a side glance, “So is it really okay that your sister invited us to Disneyland?”

Jack nods, swallows and says, “Yeah. No problem. Dad won’t mind.”

“It sounds like a family trip though.”

Jack shakes his head. “It's just us three.”

Elsa wonders about his answer and she won’t deny she’s curious. She wants to know more about him. “What about your mom?”

Jack dips another wing in the ranch before answering and the silence makes her think that perhaps she should have stayed quiet. “She never comes. She doesn’t like it. My dad comes from up North to see us.”

She cringes inwardly and reaches for another hot wing, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize your parents were divorced.”

Jack takes a sip of coke and shakes his head and smiles at her. “No big deal. They’re not divorced.” And seeing her confused look, elaborates “My parents were never married.”

“Oh.” she says simply, not really knowing what to say. “I see.”

Jack laughs and pushes the ranch in her direction. “Most people get confused.”

She nods and dips the wing in the ranch before realizing that she has done so. She frowns then because she has never liked her wings with ranch.

“Ah,incompatible already.” Jack murmurs before taking the wing from her hand and eating it.

“Well…considering someone lost us the bowling game—“

“Hey!” he objects.

“And here I thought you were great at everything,” Elsa says taking another wing and eating it simply, without any ranch. “It was quite disappointing Mr. Overland Frost.”

“Air hockey anytime, princess. I’ll beat anyone with my eyes closed.” 

She looks at him, a smile spreading on her face. “I doubt it, and next time you go to the arcade I’m taking a blindfold.”

.

.

.


	60. Chapter 60

.

.

.

Pippa is exhausted by the end of the day and Jack finds her close to passing out on the table. “Come on, Aimee’s here.”

He watches Anna as she talks animatedly to one of her friends. He smirks before turning back to his sister.

“I’m tired.” She tells him.

“I’ll give you a piggy back ride.” He says and she nods sleepily, climbing on his back half-heartedly. “We forgot Anna’s gift in thecar.” She mumbles.

“ _You_ forgot Anna’s gift in the car.” Jack teases and looks for Elsa. He finds her cleaning up the paper plates and cups. “Hey, we have your sister’s gift. We left it in the car earlier.”

“Oh. Okay I’ll tell Anna.” She tells him, ready to bother her sister.

“Ehh. I don’t want to disturb her flirting.” Jack tells her as he motions in Anna’s direction.

Elsa laughs, “Right.”

“Follow me.” He says as he beings walking away, shifting his sister on his back. “By the way, I lost your number when Pippa broke my phone, so I can’t contact you for the Disney trip.”

“How did she break it?” Elsa asks glancing at the sleeping Pippa on Jack’s back.

“She threw water balloons at me. My dad is getting me a new one but he’s taking his sweet time.”

“Well, you can email me or you can call my house phone.” She searches in her pockets but has nothing, not even her phone. “Umm…”

“Tell you what. My friends and I always go to the arcade on Crossroads on Fridays around 3, how about you come? I told you about it last time.”

She glances away in embarrassment considering she didn’t go.

“Besides aren’t you gonna blindfold me?” his brow is raised and Elsa can tell he’s mocking her.

Crossing her arms, she gives him a challenging look, “You’re on pretty boy.”

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos. i hope you guys are enjoying this story.


End file.
